vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Luvmenot
Luvmenot Note Welcome to my user page :P . I am a new member of wikia so please do not be mad at me for any mistake I made, but inform me in this talk page with love and kindness ^^ .... I stay in the time zone of GMT+8, so don't be surprise that I will reply you after 00.00 UTC My active time ranges from 22.00 - 16.00 UTC Moved comment + Total stranger, Dear fellow editors, i am very sorry if i did anything wrong. luvmenot is currently in cambodia helping out poor kids and he left his editing job to me. as u can see im new and not sure how things work, i just post up links and edit some details that are being left out. Peace. + Re: Remix of original vocaloid song You did not explain if the remix was by the original author. My personal view is if "Song-Aa" was the original and then "Song-Aa (remix)" came along, and it is not sung by another Vocaloid, I would put it in original. You can make a remix section if you don't feel comfortable about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Youtube songlist irreplacecable links Are you referring to removing nonfunctional links, but keeping the song title as a "just in case"? :I would say that is doable, though I am unsure how 'Angel Emfrbl' would feel about it. If found again it would save someone the trouble of adding it back. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It wouldn't bother me if you did that, as said- it saves others from replacing them later and also gets people to find another uploaded. But leave a notice somewhere on the page if you intend to make this a project. You can also edit the category about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Vocaloid Concert Order MikuNoPolis was in July of this year, MikuPa in Sapporo was a month later. If the concerts are in order, then those two should be switched around. Avaflava1 12:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Vocaloid Concert Question Hi, I've been thinking about this for a while, but can I go ahead and put the producers of the songs in the concert page? It just seems like they should be there......I don't exactly know whyAvaflava1 21:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Yes, it is for the concert list page. I am trying to make it slightly more clearer. There are currently songs just listed with no translation or who sung them etcetera. It could end up on an individual page depending on what layout I can think of, or a template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Songlist Oook leave it to me ^^ (sorry for my english =O) Assume from Kira's Sharinflan Oh... I have no idea if I've answered this qquestion, sort of "the day after X-mas + sleeping on sofa badly round someone else's house effect" going on here. But the answer would be "yes". One-Winged Hawk 16:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Noitce Wiki:Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Q: regarding youtube songlist 1.) I recently noticed that certain song list were changed to use templates . What is the reason for using Template over the original listing ? :You will have to show me what you are talking about, I haven't edited or seen any of the songlist since my edits to arrange them and link the pages, that was months ago. 2.) The templates did not display any song title (would that not trouble viewers because certain songs exist in youtubes but may not come out in search result) :Again, you'll have to direct me to this. 3.) Why is there a need to shorten youtube links by removing &featured=related when adding songs to song list ? :This is largely to keep it clean. Sometimes people would link a song to a playlist, so after a song is over the youtube page would play another song that was linked; and I just find it unnecessary. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, apparently that is Angel Emfrbl idea on December 11, 2011 / and onward. I find the template too intrusive to be used on these types of pages, the images are 120px × 90px, and the thought of having Miku's list like that is just predictably messy. It may show when a video is no longer available, but overall as a list it should simply be a list. For now just remove the template and try to get it back into link form until another idea comes up on how to handle it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::You can direct her to me about the template removal. ::If that template is to be used, the pages will probably have to be split. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Songs You'll have to excuse if I' late replying,I haven't been well since Monday, it took to wednesday though to manifester as a fever though. I admit I'm on the wikia today despite illness out of boredom (hate being bed ridden) due to the illness. ^_^' I'm a little concerned with covers and remixes I must admit. Mostly because the majority of them aren't that good. However, saying that I have no objections to either, its just you have to be careful what you open the wikia pages up to. For instance, the Big Al remix "Breaking Point" which is a remix of a UTAU song, its a good example of a remix and was done with the original creator of the song in mind(I think it was the two song producers were friends, can't remember, memory block). However the countless covers of magnet are bad examples of cover songs and are done independantly of the original producer. Otherwise, with that in mind, I think you can do what you want really. I just said to someone else that a lot of editing on the wikia is guesswork, and it pretty much is. I'd go ahead and see what its like, unless someone criticises there isn't much to go by. Besides, some producers have done remixes of their own work anyway. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Funny thing about codes is it might brake just for a single spacing. What were you trying to do? owo Unknown.System 10:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) What's killing me right now is who are the producers... I don't listen to Miku very much you see... (Heck, if it wasn't for this wikia I wouldn't know / have heard of the songs Miracle Paint, Yellow, StargazeR, etc.) I'm used to CSS and HTML, I guess :3 Unknown.System 11:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL I guess I'll go look into them, I guess... Unknown.System 11:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It's okay..When I can think of something, I'll ask :D Unknown.System 14:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking of just putting them as 'links' (NND) and (YT) like the Featured Works in the producer's pages, but, I don't know :-/ Unknown.System 12:13, January 16, 2012 Well, it needs fixing... I'll tweak aroudn later~ I attended one of the concerts as well (the Singapore one) did you? Heh, I never listen to Miku... Though I appreciate the gift XD (This is me, Unknown, I can't log in...?) 03:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ... Hnn, I guess you're right on that :| ... Oh well, I'll add a little warning on the page... Unknown.System 10:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) As far as I know this year's is the last concert, right...? Oh, and I edited Vocafarre's concert, what do you think? :3 Unknown.System 11:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm curious on what phone you have now; sounds interesting, editing in mobile. If you agree with it, I'll be changing everything then, to that Vocafarre's layout... Really? It turns third in my google search... Unknown.System 11:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) About the concert list.. >< Do you know who put the titles for the MikuFes09? Was it you? ('cause I've no other suspects) If it is, where did you get the titles? owo Unknown.System 15:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I knew it. Well it helps me a lot, thanks :P As my gratitude this for you. LOL I just uploaded that Unknown.System 05:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ..:D Yep, next month, the last 'Crypton' concert as far as I know...? I'm planning on watching the first few minutes on Nico Nico Douga... Considering it's the last, (and to think KEI made the banner, that's a first) I hope there'll be 'new songs' and not the usual Melt / Double Lariat / Migikata no Cho. :C I don't even know if there ''is ''an app for wiki editing in andoid market... I can only rely with my Dolphin browser (Hello fellow android user~) Unknown.System 11:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It crashes, but it doesn't crash so often, once, twice, ever since I got my phone.. The one with Meiko? o.o I've never heard of that... Unknown.System 09:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Useless page.. Right.. Deleted, Thanks for telling me :P Unknown.System 02:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay I need a explaination... I just noticed you undid the things I did to the likes of SeeU's page. I need a explaination for returning it back into a list format because I'm faced with undoing a lot of your edits to put things right. I'd like to hear the explaination why you changed it. If there is a problem with the new format you should have said something, undoing everything hasn't helped at all. I'm not having a go at you because it was prob. my fault for not giving more clear instructions, its just a bit annoying thats all. Its mostly right now I'm sort of weeping in my own sorrows because that took a long time to do and someone undid it all and I'm trying to fix the problem without having to undo everything. One-Winged Hawk 16:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay thats fine, if Bunai gave the go ahead then its swell. I missed the conversation, I was trying to make the song easier to follow since a lot of Miku's were disappearing, though the ource of that is known now anyway. I think we have a lack of communications on the wikia that needs to be resolved, but thats something else to resolve entirely. One-Winged Hawk 20:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC)